


smells like teen spirit

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben, Brother/Sister - Freeform, Coercion, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heat Cycles, Knot, Loss of Virginity, Omega Rey, Onegaverse, Rut, Seduction, Sibling Incest, a/b/o dynamics, aggressive Rey, boxer sniffing, reulctabt ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: Something smells good about her alpha brother’s underwear. Rey doesn’t know what it is, but it makes her feel hot all over. What’s happening to her?





	smells like teen spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jyn-Mojito (Whiskey_and_Rye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_and_Rye/gifts).



She’s in eighth grade when her brother goes into a rut for the first time and everything gets weird.   
  
He doesn’t leave his bedroom for a few days - only Dad can go in there, being a beta - Leia is an alpha and it could cause a fight over territory and Rey, little thing that she is at thirteen - all scrawny arms and coltish legs - could get injured too. No one knows what she is yet, but Rey is praying to be a beta like her dad. To not be ruled by hormones or biology. Free to live her life how she wants, love who she wants…

 

Ben goes from sullen sixteen year old to alpha male overnight. Once his rut is over, he walks around the house with newfound confidence. He’s a jerk - stealing the television remote and flipping the channel, then shooting her a cocky, smug grin like  _ what are you gonna do about it, brat? _

 

And there’s nothing she  _ can  _ do, except whine to her mother. But Leia shushes her and says, “He’s just testing it out Rey. He’ll settle down soon.”

 

But soon sixteen becomes seventeen, then eighteen, and nothing changes. He’s still arrogant and challenging, shooting up to an intimidating six-feet-and-change and  _ thick _ with muscles everywhere. He hangs out with the stupid alphas at school, talking about how he can’t wait for one of their female omegas to finally present, how they’ll take her heat and knot her and fill her with pups.

 

It sounds terrifying. Rey is fifteen and prays every day that she won’t present, that nothing will change, that she won’t become some stupid knothead overnight like Kaydel Co Konnix. Everyone knows  _ that _ cautionary tale. Poor Mr. Dameron hadn’t been able to help himself, and the next thing anyone in Chandrila knew, Kaydel was pregnant and Mr. Dameron lost his teaching license. 

 

That  _ will not  _ be Rey. No matter  _ what _ .

 

The summer after Ben graduates, though, things start to shift. In tiny, unnoticeable ways at first. He smells  _ different _ , in a good way, that makes the top of her mouth tingle and her throat itch. Rey ignites it, citing a rare summer cold, and tries to hold her breath whenever she’s around him.

 

She starts having dreams, too. Weird dreams, feverish and nonsensical, the kind of dreams that wake her with a start. Rey is always wet between the legs when she comes to, breathing hard and sweating, blankets kicked to the floor.  _ What does it mean? Is it puberty, another aspect no one bothers to mention? _

 

She’s doing laundry one afternoon, tossing in a load of darks. A pair of Ben’s boxer-briefs in hand - she stares at the stretchy dark cotton dotted with hardened stains and frowns. What the hell did he get on his underwear? She scrunches up her brow and studies the material, bringing it up to her face and sniffing experimentally.

 

Rey’s eyes nearly roll back at the scent. Her whole body throbs as she presses her brother’s underwear into her face, taking deep breaths that fill her nostrils and lungs with something musky and dark. It’s indecent and wonderful and the sound of a door slamming elsewhere in the house has her flinching and shoving the shorts under her shirt, feeling frantic and sweaty-palmed panic. 

 

_ What is wrong with her? _

 

Rey finishes up the wash and takes her stolen underwear up to her bedroom and shuts the door. She avoids meeting her eyes in the mirror, too ashamed of what she intends to do to see what she looks like now. She knows that her cheeks are flushed, her mousy brown hair tied up in a messy bun. She lies down on her belly in her bed, cheek pressing into pillow as she pulls Ben’s underwear out of her T-shirt and up to her face. 

 

One huff of them makes her whimper. The heat between her thighs is warm and gooey and demanding to be soothed. Rey shifts to slip one hand into her panties, arching her hips to bypass her shorts and panties. She inhales again and her fingers slide over her slick slit. She’s only done this a few times but with the insanely arousing scent of her brother’s underwear in her nose, Rey can’t help but eagerly hump and grind down on her fingers as she breathes deep, forcing away the wonder of  _ what is she even doing  _ and  _ this is weird and wrong. _

 

When she cums, it’s moaning Ben’s name, and then she’s crying. 

 

——

 

Ben watches her come downstairs slowly, and instantly catches his scent mingled with something lighter, floral,  _ sweet. _ His glands itch and tingle, and he realizes with great horror that he’s smelling his sister’s  _ arousal _ combined with the scent of his cum. He glares at her as she folds herself into a corner of the couch, hazel eyes trained on the television. Her shorts are too short and her long legs are pretzeled in a way that can’t be comfortable and her cheeks are flushed.

 

_ She’s horny. _ Ben is plagued with disgust and arousal, both surging up equally inside of him. What the fuck. 

 

This is  _ sister _ , not some random omega. He glares across the cavernous living room as she fidgets, squirming in her seat, looking flushed and somewhat breathless. Foreign feelings of concern surface inside of him - Ben finds himself asking, “You okay, Rey?” 

 

“Think I’m sick,” she responds in a husky voice. “My throat sort of feels weird. And I’m feverish.” She scratches the side of her throat and Ben stands, an uneasy sensation settling in his belly like a stone. He inches closer and sets his palm against her dewy forehead. She’s  _ burning up. _

 

Ben cautiously leans closer and inhaled deep. Instantly, he’s torn between burying his face in her neck or recoiling in shock. It’s there, barely noticeable, but  _ there. _ His sister is going into heat. And she smells like  _ him. _

 

“Go lay down,” Ben commands, stepping back and combing his fingers wildly through his inky black waves. She needs to get away from him - far away from him. He growls softly when she whines in protest. “Go to your room, Rey. Now.”

 

“I  _ hate _ you,” she sniffs, and he sees the glimmer of tears unshed on her eyelashes. But she obeys at his warning growl, dashing tears off her cheeks as she stomps through the house.

 

If it were any other situation, he’d be gone. Off to Hux’s to jerk off to the heavy, lucious scent of omega arousal. But their parents are gone on some pathetic vacation, an attempt to rekindle the flame between them, leaving Ben in charge. And leaving Rey in heat, unprotected, is about the shittiest thing he could do. 

 

He listens for her door to slam shut before tearing his basketball shorts down and finding his erection, blood flowing ferociously south to fill his dick. He’s hard as stone and throbbing with need. He jerks off hard, brutally thrusting into his dry palm as he remembers how flushed and hot Rey was.

 

He’s  _ disgusting.  _ But he can’t help it.

 

Biology doesn’t care if this omega is his sister. It just sniffed out fertility and goes in for the kill.

 

Once he’s spilled over his palm, knot threatening to pop, Ben washes his hands and wonders what the fuck he’s going to do with a little sister in heat and no o e to keep them apart. 

 

——

 

She’s delirious. Her skin feels itchy and tight. Her throat burns but nothing like between her legs. The ache is something she can’t fathom, nor get away from. She grinds on her hand until it’s pruned. Slick runs down her thighs and soaks into her sheets. The mattress. Once she can’t stand sniffing Ben’s underwear and rubbing on herself anymore, she drags herself on shaky legs to her bedroom door. Panting, she leans her head against the wood and tries to steady herself before swinging the door open.

 

She staggers into the hallway, leaning one shoulder against the wall.  _ This must be what it feels like when you’re drunk _ , Rey thinks absently, pinballing her way to Ben’s shut door. The Green Day poster stares back at her. Weakly, she lifts a hand to slap on Billy Joe Armstrong’s face.

 

“What?” He sounds annoyed on the other side of the door.

 

“I need help,” Rey whimpers, sniffling. She fidgets, rubbing her slick thigh together. “Please Ben, I need you.”

 

There’s a long pause before the door cracks open and one of his dark-honey eyes peers out at her. She can see his shirt is pulled up to cover his nose as mouth.  _ What is wrong with him? _

 

“You’re in heat, Rey. Go away before something bad happens.” He moves to shut the door but she wedges her barefoot in the way and yelps when it gets pinched. The pain barely registers. 

 

“I think I’m dying. Will you please help me? I  _ need _ you.” Rey can think of no other way to describe what’s happening inside of her. She’s burning from the inside out, sweaty and pink and going crazy. It aches so acutely between her legs that she reaches down - in front of Ben, totally shameless - and starts grinding into her the heel of her palm. His eye goes wide.

 

“Fuck, Rey,” he hisses. The door opens a tiny bit more.

 

“Look,” she says, offering him the hand coated in her slick. Her shorts stick to her mound tightly. “Look at this.” Ben gulps and nods. He leans forward and sniffs. Rey nods now. “It smells good to you like you smell good to me, right?” 

 

“Y-yeah,” Ben stutters. He’s anxious. Rey glances down to the sizable tent in his shorts. 

 

_ I need that. That will fix me.  _

 

“No Rey,” Ben says, and she realizes she spoke her thoughts aloud. “It’s not right - we’re siblings…”

 

“I don’t care,” she says, falling to her knees and reaching for his erection. “I don’t care, I just need you to help me through, please…”

 

He tries to swat her hands away as she paws at his shorts, but she wrangles them down his hips until his cock bounces free. It’s thick and heavy with his arousal, defying his insistence that they can’t do this. He wants it too, Rey knows, if he would just  _ shut up and fuck her. _

 

She takes him in her mouth. The precum that dribbles out is salty and thin but Rey moans loudly as it hits her taste buds. Delicious. She sucks on the top, desperate for more, as Ben groans and reluctantly threads his fingers through her hair. If she makes him feel good, he’ll quit resisting her. He’ll take her and fuck her, fill her belly up with his big, strong pups. Rey whined desperately at the thought.

 

“Rey, fuck -  _ fuck _ ,” Ben says, panting and gritting his teeth as she slides him further in her mouth. Her cunt clenches greedily on nothing, envious of her mouth being so full when it is so empty, but she needs him to lose control. It’s the only way. 

 

With a shaky hand, Rey rubs her pussy and grunts at the sick twist of pleasure in her gut. It’s not enough, not even close, but it’s  _ something. _

 

“Here Ben,” she says, lifting her hand towards his face. She leans up, letting go of his dick, standing. Rey smears her slick over his lips and under his nose. “It’s all for you, all my slick, it’s all yours.” She’s babbling, barely coherent, but as the scent hits him abs he tastes her, Rey watches his eyes dilate. Pupils blown wide and black. Nostrils flare.

 

Slowly, like a predator tasting it’s prey, Ben licks his full, plump lips and takes a shuddering breath. Then, before Rey can even blink, he’s pinning her down on the floor, half in his bedroom and half in the hallway. 

 

“Omega,” he grunts, yanking and tugging her shorts out of the way. Ben’s big hands wrap around her hips and drags them up in the air. He leans down and inhaled, swipes his tongue through her pink, swollen, wet slit. The noise he makes rocks Rey to her core. “Gonna knot you, little bitch. Hold still.”

 

Rey helplessly obeys. She feels the blunt head of his thick cock stretching her entrance. She’s a virgin, but not for much longer. The heat hits a fevered pitch as he enters her roughly, stoking the flames that lick up her thighs. She keens desperately as he stretches her, pumps into her, careless of how it feels for her. But it’s good - it’s  _ so good.  _ Tears gather at the corner of her eyes as he begins to fuck her in earnest.

 

“Stupid bitch,” Ben hisses. He pushes between her shoulder blades to hold her down. “Should’ve - left - when I - had - the chance.” He ounctuates each word with a thrust into her needy channel. Rey pants and bites her lip to keep from screaming. Everything is so intense that she can barely breathe.

 

“This good, Rey? This what you wanted? You greedy little slut.” Ben slides his hand to the nape of her neck, grabbing her roughly. His fingers wrap almost all the way around, cutting off the blood flow but not much of her air. She goes lightheaded quickly, but it feels so nice. She begins the quick climb to ecstasy with her brother’s hand at her throat, his dick plunging noisily into her pussy, her heart pounding out of her chest. 

 

“I’m close,” Rey murmurs. Ben ignores her. He fucks her into the carpet with abandon. She’ll have bruises when he’s finished; the thought makes her eyes roll back and her cunt squeeze around him. Bursts of tingles shoot over her as blood roars through her ears and she’s flying high -

 

“Fuuuuck,” Ben groans, hips stuttering before shoving in all the way. His knot pops behind her pelvic bone, locking them together, as his duck starts pumping seed deep inside of her womb. “Rey! Fuck!” He slams a fist into the ground a few inches from her head, but she’s too blissed out to even flinch.

 

The heat simmers, and Rey closes her eyes. They’re locked together now, stuck for at least a half hour, while he cums into her. She stretches like a cat in a patch of sunlight, satisfied, as her brother begins to cry.


End file.
